


Laundry Day

by Challis2070



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Gen, short and pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Challis2070/pseuds/Challis2070
Summary: The upkeep on that pure white outfit must be atrocious.





	Laundry Day

Humming, he started to put away his ring outfits in preparation for the next fight day later in the week. 

“Ah, no, damn it.” swearing slightly, he noticed that his _very nice_ white outfit was not quite as nice and white as it had been before. It felt like he was _constantly_ washing it. He could hear his female cousins faintly laughing at him, and he wasn’t quite sure _why_ they were doing that. Oh. Right.

Shaking his head, he texted Becky Lynch, since she was both a lady  _ and _ nearby, unlike his cousins.

**Hey Becky, I need some clothing advice- Finn**

**I am ** ** _not_ ** ** going shopping with you- Becky**

**I’m trying to wash something, but I’m not sure how to do it, and don’t have time to have it dry cleaned- Finn**

**Oh. Your white outfit, I take it?- Becky**

**Yes! It keeps getting grungy, and I thought you’d know how to get it bright again- Finn**

**🙄 Sure Finn, because ladies do laundry?- Becky**

**No, because you all bleed a lot more than we do, even with wrestling and seem to know how to fix that issue!- Finn**

**...Okay, that’s fair. I’ll come teach you how to do that, sure- Becky**

\----

_ Knock Knock _

“It’s me, Becky.”

“Come in, Becky, the door’s open.”

She pushed the door open and started giggling at the sight before her. All of Finn’s white clothing had been laid across the bed in a very tidy pattern, while the rest of his clothes had been put away.

“Well, at least I don’t have to mention that you’ll want a full load of white laundry for this.”

“I did at least learn that part early on. I was going to dry clean it, but all of the ones here will take too long.” He waved his hands towards the clothing. “See, they aren’t bright white any more, and I’ve sweated almost through some of them again. I’ve been careful when wearing them, but sweat isn’t something I can exactly avoid. Or accidental bleeding either, I suppose.”

“At least you don’t have to worry about blading nowadays.” He started gathering them up to take them down to the laundry in the hotel, along with his detergent.

“Very good point.” She looked over his laundry supplies. “I think the laundry here has some stuff for sell as well. Don’t think bleach will work, since there are some bits on there that have color. Use some Borax, maybe.”

“Borax? Is that the stuff with that weird mule thing on the box?”

“Yup. It’s very good for this, but you need to be sparing with it, it’ll eat through your clothes eventually, so change them out occasionally and don’t always use it every time.”

“It’ll...it’ll eat through the fabric???” That was one hell of an alarming thought.

“Yes. It’s only slightly entirely terrible to try to pull your underwear back up in the middle of the night and just hear it ripping apart.”

“Holy shit.”

“Yes well, don’t constantly use the Borax and you’ll probably be fine. Also, most of your clothes appear more durable than that.”

He gently poked his pants, now far more worried for them, despite having washed them plenty of times before.

“ _ Relax,  _ Finn. Your clothing will be fine.” She pulled the basket out of his hands and shooed him towards the door. “We don’t have all day!”

\-----

Can you get a headache from doing too much laundry? Or from trying to remember what to do? He was pretty sure he had a headache now. 

So many things to remember. He felt so much worse for taking this for granted now.

At least all of his things were shining bright once again.


End file.
